


Illegal Spreads

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Consentacles, Dubcon to Consensual, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hentai, Horny Teenagers, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, Modeling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Perverted Old Man, Photo Shoots, Porn Magazines, Porn Video, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, hentai characters, there's an explanation for that I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fifteen and stupid, Amelie takes a job from her favorite (illegal) magazine. Modelling sounds difficult, but it shouldn't be that bad when it's just showing off, right?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Start of it all

Look.

I know what you're thinking.

"Wow, what a stupid kid!" Yeah, you're right. She's pretty fucking stupid, but also wanted money that wasn't immediately taken away and funneled into paying for the whatever debts her parents inevitably accumulated.

But it's not that bad! The porn magazine was illegal for having child pornography featured (and not even using models who are perfectly legal and looked nothing like it) but they never abused any models. In fact, some of them even recommended the place! The old guy taking pictures might have been a horny pervert, but was a complete gentleman, according to them.

(The underage pornography is applicable only to the photos, and that was because he didn't want them to really do anything uncomfortable. Everything sexual there were props -- a bit of blush, make-up, fake cum, green screen man and green screen-colored dildos, and it's all good. Takes longer, but that's fine.)

Always fed the stray cats. Acted like it was an inconvenience that they start flocking to him whenever he's seen and always goes to work and goes home with furs all over his pants, but an absolute softie and pets every single cat he passes by.

Maybe she can believe them. The address didn't lead her to a suspicious abandoned warehouse, just nice sized building that looked like it should've been for a big family, until the door swung open revealing a chubby, grumpy old guy in a bathrobe holding a container of pet food.

Cats immediately come flocking.

Yep. That's him.

(If she had any more doubts, it disappeared as soon as she saw the claw mark on his hand -- the man had posted something about a kitty getting scared and scratching him when he crouched down and tried to pet them. Idiot.)

The guy who helped direct videos, photos, and wrote eroticas that has had her creaming her panties for the past four years. A real genius.

(Except she never truly touched herself or experienced a real orgasm because she's somehow still too scared to touch herself, even for curiosity.

Maybe this time, it would be different.)

Except Amelie is already late by an hour because of unexpected traffic, and the old man looked like he just woke up.

She walks up to him.

"Is the modelling session still continued?" She inquired.

She sees the exact moment he realizes who she was and did a double take at her appearance.

Can't blame him.

She had the body of a hentai character despite being only fifteen -- very round C cup breasts, narrow waist, wide hips, and of average height -- her youth betrayed by the roundness of her cheeks and the baby fats that still are on her body. even when she sent him a picture of herself, he probably thought she used Photoshop.

"Oh, oh yeah." He sputtered, his eyes still wandering to her breasts, hips, and the shape of her legs. It made her a little nervous. "Please, come in."

Some part of her was telling her that it's such a bad idea to be inside a large building owned by a man four times her age who was well known to be a pervert, but she dismissed it as discrimination on her part. She walks in.

She turns her head to look at the old man again, and sees his eyes on her butt. She raised an eyebrow. He grins. "Perky," he commented.

Amelie snorted. "Glad you like it."

She might be starting to doubt the other models' anecdotes.

There's a contract. Looks simple enough: an agreement like not saying anything about the job beyond the treatment she received, don't ever talk about the aliens that are involved in the job(huh?) and to not fight him about the direction of the story. There was an optional for if she wanted to use a bunch of accessories, makeup and props or have the hands-on treatment during the photoshoot.

She remembered one anecdote about hands-on being an option that is used only in the pornos he directed.

This was probably a wrong form.

She should say something.

But...

She's curious.

(She's a dumb, dumb, teenager.)

The porn mag is usually a bunch of pictures that are accompanied by written erotica in different sections. Amelie preferred the erotica than the porn photos, but both tell the same story while appealing to a wider audience. You either fap and fantasize with a photo, or with written work. But that also meant he needed to _know_ about his model's bodies.

Amelie had stripped so that the old man ("Call me Alan." "That's not your real name is it." "Of course not.") can check out the goods. so that they'll know what assets she can flaunt and at what angles can they be exploited the most.

"You have a generous bust and butt, so it would be easier to take advantage of it to make it appear like it's it motion..." He muttered, absentmindedly groping her thighs. She jerks when he squeezed her butt, appearing to marvel at the softness and the way they shaped under his hands. "Maybe anal? I'll have to use a glass dildo in that case but you'll need to be used to sex toys so that it wouldn't..." The muttering kept turning into indecipherable sentences.

He was still touching her butt.

She steps out of his range of...touchiness.

He's still plotting. Some of what he's saying is making her feel a little bit concerned for her privates.

"Um...excuse me?"

He jolts out of his stupor. "Ah. Yes?" It's a little annoying that his eyes, even when he's trying to look at her fave, goes back to her boobs.

She decided to be blunt about it. "I'm a virgin."

"..."

He changes his plans from "roughing up an underage girl with a gangbang or multiple sex toys" to "a classic hentai episode with tentacles." It has been a long time since he did a tentacle porn.

Amelie had to wear a bunch of uniforms, before deciding that a simple, white sailor uniform was enough. Complete with black stockings and boring panties that are meant to turn transparent at the slightest wetness.

And she finds that out because Alan wanted to make her photoshoot a special edition photo of her raising her skirt to show off how her arousal wrinkled the panties enough for her pretty lips to be shown, in various positions. There's one where she's hosed down, and her uniform clung to her, white turning brown with her skin. Her bra was white, unfortunately, and the cold make her nipples more pronounced. Her embarrassment intensifies when she realized that every single setting she'll be in because of the clothes is only in public spaces like trains and schools and the only private places she can be in is in "her" house and bedroom. Thank goodness they took a normal photoshoot of her being a normal girl who's just walking down the road to school and doing her homework before the erotic pictures.

Alan was delighted that she didn't even have to act about being embarrassed. Too happy about it.

Also, while he was taking pictures of her he had a hard on. Which was interesting and also a little scary and hilarious.

Then came the tentacle bit.

She stares at the...thing, then looked at Alan again.

"That's what the alien part of the contract meant."

Right.

There was something like that.

"They'll be my co worker?"

He hummed an affirmative. Mr. Alien just pats her ankle comfortingly. She would have been comforted if she didn't know that those tentacles would be jammed inside her pussy in no time.

After drying her hair and changing her clothes, Mr. Alien nudged her towards a room where Alan probably was.

She's put in a room covered in green, with a simple table and chair smack right in the middle under the attention of too many cameras. Amelie sits down and immediately noticed that it'd an exact replica of the ones you'd see in anime. Inpecting it, underneath the table were plenty of cameras focused on her ankles and crotch. On top of the table was a camera focused on her face and breasts.

"The good thing here is that you haven't even touched yourself yet, much less have had sex. You don't need to act. Just do your best to stay quiet, keep writing down notes, but still react to the sex, alright? Remember the safety phrases!"

Red for _stop_. Yellow for _slow down, I'm overwhelmed._ Green for _Go, continue, start._

Easy enough. He'll just cut that out.

...

Now all she had to do was to act like she was at school.

It was too easy, all she needed to do was write as many things she can remember for the quiz that was coming this Friday. She got so into it she nearly forgot she was featuring in a porn magazine today.

The tentacle attaches itself to her ankle.

She jerks her feet, irritated, only for more tentacles to wrap around her ankles. Oh fuck.

Then her ankles are tied to the posts of her table, spreading her legs for easy access. She shivered when tentacles started carressing her knees, going past her thighs and tracing the pantyline contemplatively.

One small tentacle slips past under the clothing. She flinched violently when she felt it come into contact with her clit. Then it started rubbing her? Her grip on her pen loosened, sparks of pleasure pooling into heat in her lower belly and spilling into the arousal that drips past her clenching hole.

Shit. Shit. It feels good. Better than she expected. She's a little scared on how it would feel once one would finally penetrate her.

Except they're taking their time. Amelie had expected them to.rush, especially when this was just a photo shoot than a porno, but perhaps they were trying to enjoy the job?

Her pussy clenched uselessly, wanting something to occupy the empty hole and soothe the aching walls.

Some tentacles, both thick and thin, crawl up her blouse. Her breathing becomes a bit more difficult when its cold slick paints itself over her stomach, then under her bra and around her breasts. They were gently massaging her large bust, and it was quite pleasant. Then the smaller tentacles wrapped around her nipples and both squeezed and flicked them playfully, each sensation sending flickers of pleasure towards the pool of arousal that's gradually soaking her sex and her panties.

She's breathing hard. Her hands stutter before deciding to hold a book, to keep up the facade of studying when all the blood had already left her brain and were focusing on turning her pussy and nipples as pink as possible.

Then something large and cold pressed against her entrance. Teasing. Rubbing itself all over her slit and her stimulated clit, taunting on the inevitability of the outcome of this tentacle rape. She closed her eyes, anticipating and nervous. "Oh, please no," she whimpered. It wasn't hard, nor was it soft like most of the tentacles, but it was firm and too large, if her guess on its girth was correct based on how it was gradually pressing harder against her tightening, slick entrance--

Her breath left her.

Cold. Thick. _Large_. Textured length that rubbed against her aching walls in the strangest, best ways possible. She's so painfully aroused and so wet that combined with the alien's natural lubrication it slides in easily with no pain, just pleasure and it's still getting _deeper_.

Amelie lets out breathy, high keens that was barely heard by the horny cameraman but picked up by the mics that was within the tiny cameras.

It stops at some point. She wasn't sure. She's feeling a foreign cold appendage having breached way past her previously untouched place, curling the slightest and rubbing. Before she could let out a moan, she gasps, feeling it retreat. Then when the very tip was the only thing left inside, it goes back in to continue deflowering her. In and out. Thick and firm. Slick and bumpy.

The alien was fucking her slow and steady, not letting her cum. Not yet, despite her insisting hips, moving with it. Amelie was already falling to pieces, complacent in her own downfall and relishing in the high of her pathetic display of indulgence.

The cameraman plays the lunch bell too early. With a shuddering sigh, she crosses her shaky arms on the table and rests her head on it. She peeks at the cameraman and is unsurprised to see a raging hard on.

After counting to twenty, she finally stops trying to be quiet. At the same time, the alien starts to violently suck her nipples and clit at the same time while maintaining the punishing, slow pace of their cock.

"Ah...Mmm...Oh..." She moaned, finally letting herself go.

Then the alien made a very interesting twist to the tentacle inside her. This made the bumps rub against her pleasure spots in the most amazing way possible.

"Ha...!" She cried out, orgasming for the first time in her life.

The tentacles touch her through it. The hypersensitivity was something new, she wasn't sure it was good or bad, and it completely overwhelmed her to the point it made her shed tears. She reached her limit when the alien ejaculated all over her breasts, her thighs, ankles, on her clit, and when there was jets of chilling alien sperm shot directly into her womb.

Her senses went white for a moment.

When she finally came to...

She feels thoroughly sated.

Her pussy was filled to the brim with alien cum. Every move she makes is just more of it soaking her already thoroughly soaked panties. It felt nice to be full down there somehow, and it's only then she understands the existence of plugs. Her entire body felt like jelly. The alien had "mysteriously retreated," which should have left her alone in the classroom according to script.

What confused her was the camera man in janitorial clothing, who was pushing her onto her desk. She goes with it, unsure with what was happening. On camera, she was showing off her now transparent panties and the streams of cum that escaped the flimsy underwear.

She gets her answer when she heard a zipper open he tugged down her panties.

This wasn't in the script.

He presses his soft body against her vulnerable back.

She was about to yell, frightened, until the hard cock went inside her and drained her of any protests. Different from alien cock. It was _hard_ , refused to thin even when she'd frantically tighten, had a thicker girth, wasn't as textured as the tentacles but it was hot and felt delicious inside her cunt.

 _This wasn't part of the script_.

He pulls out, and then as quickly, thrusts back in, eliciting an _obscene_ sound from her and forcing alien cum out of her vagina with a squelch.

_But she's not complaining._

Unlike the alien, the human, ah, Alan, was rough. He knew she was thoroughly prepared by the alien sex, and he takes advantage of the fact he doesn't need to be gentle or take his time with her. No, he's pulling up her blouse and bra to reveal her breasts with sensitive nipples, no hesitation in taking her violently from behind, uncaring of her multiple orgasms.

In and out. Push, pull.

All she can hear is his and her own ragged, hot breaths, and their cries of pleasure echong across the walls.

She tries to change the position, putting herse lf on her back instead, but it only allowed him access to better positions. Her useless legs are placed around his hips, one of his hands are on her clit as he mercilessly continued to pound in her, and her breasts are victims of his tongue darting out to taste them, or when he's balls deep inside her and stays like that, content to suck on them as she'll helplessly whine and her cunt fluttering around the hard cock uselessly. She's fairly sure she has beard burn on her breasts.

No matter what she does, it's just the same result: her being used so thoroughly by the director.

When he finally cums, he does it deep inside her, directly into her womb. Because she's completely full the entire time, it spills down her thighs.

Her thigh high tockings are visibly soaked with the juices of her own, of the alien's, and the old man's.

She's a pretty sight. Blouse bunched up around the shoulders, nipples shiny with alien fluids and Alan's saliva, soaked panties resting on her thighs, cock still inside her, and her lacy stockings stained with evidence of their debauchery.

He pulls out and immediately inserts a plug.

Alan grins down at the girl. "Enjoyed that?"

Amelie blinks up at him owlishly. She swallows. "Very," she croaked.

He helps her sit up and fix her uniform. "Best way to lose your virginuty, huh? Alien fucks are awesome." He kept touching her even when her clothes are fine already.

"It is." Not bothering with any more preamble, Alan presses his face against the valley of her breasts, inhaling her scent after sex.

"I'm paying you extra if we continue this, and a little more." He says, with a suggestive hand on her knee.

Heart beating hard, she embraced his head to her ample bosom. He doesn't seem to hate it, if the hardening under her foot was any sign of his moods. "I want my pay multiplied by seven times if you're planning to post the porno."

He bursts out laughing. "Of course! I'll be glad to!"

"You took advantage of me," she said, grumbling. "I deserve the pay."

"Was it really taking advantage if you enjoyed it too?" He kisses the top of her breasts, tongue flicking out teasingly.

The safety phrases were useless when she got tongue-tied from her first orgasm, and then when Alan didn't even let her talk and fucked her senseless.

"Yep," she said, popping the p. "Thank god it was the alien that popped my cherry. At least I knew _that_ was entirely _consensual_."

Her butt gets smacked for that. "Cheeky brat."


	2. Spankings and Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie is being a brat and got on Alan's nerve. (and dick.)
> 
> Also, only Alan and the viewers are enjoying the Daddy Kink. Amelie does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering how she hasn't gotten pregnant via Unsafe Sex, let's just say that alien cum has long-term contraceptive properties when applied to humans.

Amelie has always been playful but had a sharp tongue. If only she knew how much trouble she'd be in for speaking one too many times about how the old man's talent with his hands and his huge cock was being the only good thing about him.

"You're saying you're punishing me by spanking me."

"Yes."

"After your Q&A livestream."

He hums an affirmative, which worried Amelie. Until her, he never touched anyone underage, she learned. Alan had a thing for women young enough to be illegal, but Amelie was truly the first time he fucked a teen.

Young, virgin pussy at that.

Not a virgin anymore though. Her first time has been captured on camera, and immortalized on glossy pages as he wrote the story of a young girl being stalked by a creature that sought her innocence, and an opportunistic worker that took what was left of her.

He did her justice, and the money he earned was far higher now that he revealed to friends who he knew had similar preferences that yes, it was indeed his cock that was violating a young girl. There's no prop, special effects, nothing false about this particular magazine. And the model wasn't even legal.

Amelie was a greedy kid. She wanted more money, and will take the opportunity to do so. The "punishment" was just an embarrassing job where she'll have to sit on his lap and they'll give a show while he answered questions. And that show was him spanking her cute butt.

All he had to do was to dangle money in front of her.

Such a simple kid.

After the official Q&A, the ones paid by pedophiles start.

So there she was: on a desk in nothing but a sheer bra and stockings. Her front was pressed against the table, her legs are hanging on Alan's hips, and the laptop is above them in an angle that can't see their faces.

But then there's another camera only premium members have access to: the one focused on her face.

They entered the livestream ten minutes early. While they're waiting for the exact time, early people got to witness an obviously old man stretching out underage pussy.

Premium members watch how her innocent face turned all dreamy and erotic when he's knuckles deep in her, fingers curling slightly to make her back arch so beautifully, her eyes widening and her breath leaving her when he rubs at that spot insistently.

Then, ever so slowly, he pulled out. His huge dick looked like it was gonna split the little girl open, but she takes him so well it's hard to believe she just lost her virginity a week ago.

Once he was balls deep, he just. Stays there.

He tries to condition her body into accepting spanking as a sexual thing.

The game was that every time he smacks her butt, she flinches, which in turn makes her entire body tense and muscles contract. That includes the ones in her crotch.

"Hw-ah!" She moaned.

People are paying more money. Asking him how long she can last, if they can pay for the behind-the-scenes of the porno, testing how she'll react to a certain thing like pulling hair or scratching her pretty skin.

At the end of the Q&A, she's a shivering mess, and the grooming was unsuccessful. But that didn't matter; her face was absolutely beautiful. A wreck of tears and a deep blush. Her pussy had already adjusted well around his size, his cock nestled deep in the hot, tight warmth like heaven.

"D-Did they all cum?" She asks, her voice croaky. Obviously dehydrated. He shrugged. Not _all_ of them. Some of them are enjoying the orgasm delay with her. She grins, and he knows it's all for show. "I wish you're all here. Imagine, my face and entire body getting covered in a bunch of strangers' cum," she sighs.

Alan holds back a snicker when he sees the chat buzzing and rapidly scrolling by itself with all the money sent. _Well played._

"You're a little minx."

She rolls her eyes. Then, "fuck me until I can't walk, Daddy."

The way she said Daddy was wrong, like she was uncomfortable with the context it was used, but his dick wasn't listening.

A snap of his hips makes her wail, a rough cry of pain and pleasure, and she pushes her hips back. He fucks her deep and slow, drawing out the feeling of her pussy tightening around him like she won't let him leave, savoring her screams, making her shed a few tears from the overwhelming sensations after being on edge for a long while.

He fucks her through the orgasm. It hits her like a wave, rippling through her continuously with him efforts. She loses strength in the lower half of her body, but she's still clamped around him, her walls fluttering around his cock with every muscle spasm.

She's whimpering. "S-Sto-augh!" She'd cry out, but he'll time it to him driving deep inside right into a special spot to turn it into a cry. A cry of help, a cry of pleasure, he didn't care when all he wanted was to grab her hips and spill his seed into her womb. He was her first in many, and that knowledge served to make him more possessive and cruel.

He'll do his best to ruin her before she can remember her safe words.

"Daddy," she whimpered, as another orgasm crashed through her.

He came.

"Ngh..." She shuddered as she felt molten heat invade her womb.

Alan pulls the teenager to his lap. Amelie was so out of it, she didn't really mind that he's spreading her legs, then her labia, to show off the connection of him still penetrating her. He bounced her slightly on his soft cock, making her whine, then pulled her off, the mixture of their fluids steadily dripping out of her.

The ones who still haven't come finally came.

When she gets home, she fixes her room.

Once the camera's view of the bed was void of anything personal, anything that would pinpoint her location, she changed into her pajamas and she starts the video.

She opens her legs. Pretty panties that the man who paid the most from earlier wanted her to wear. A shade of red that made her skin, though still bearing lingering fingershaped bruises, look soft and expensive.

"Welcome home."

The point here is domesticity. Softness. And masturbation.

Trust the Boss to take what you'll say "uncomfortable with" as a challenge for you to overcome.

In her case, it was touching herself.

After teasing the viewers with the fondling of her generous bust and butt, she puts her hands between her legs and used a thumb to push at her hole. Her entire body shivered, toes curling at the sensation. Before she even thinks about teasing the chat, she tugged away the fabric covering her crotch, revealing the sparkling gem that had been torturing her since earlier.

"Alan's cum is still inside." She tells them. "You guys saw, right? I'm so _full._ "

She eases out the plug. It was nearly torturous, tears had welled up in her eyes with how she was easily overwhelmed by the sensations brought by strategic textures.

When it was out, she puts it in her mouth. It's pretty weird, but she pretends to enjoy it, moaning and touching her clit like she's getting off to the taste. She's not.

She's just trying to delay the inevitable.

The chat was very horny. Some of their suggestions are making her blush. Is the human body even capable of doing _that_?

She eases some of her fingers inside. It's an odd feeling, but it's sating an ache of lust and curiosity she never indulged in until recently.

Maybe she should try moaning? But it feels so out of place and ill-fitting for her. How about the opposite?

She clamps her free hand over her mouth and panted through her nose. Her pleasure somehow got heightened through this alone.

Found her kink.

_**AlantheCameraM: BABY'S FIRST MASTURBATION** _

_Goddammit, Alan._

Embarrassed, she adds another and pushes in deeper. Some of the fluids spill around her knuckles, but she's still preoccupied with try to find the spot--

_Ah._

It doesn't take a lot.

But there's a sense of accomplishment when she falls apart under her own fingers than on other's appendages.

She gives the camera flying kisses and ends the livestream.

To both of their satisfaction, there's a lot of profit. They agree on a favorable split (to her) because Alan's the adult who still gets more salary than she does thanks to the extra jobs by being the one directing, taking the pictures and videos, and editing.

All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
